Hit it!
by Fanfiction Ninja
Summary: Okay, I finally put up this story. I promised this story to my reviewers for my story The Matchmaker in LATE JULY/EARLY AUGUST. Here it is! SI, ToT/AP, and MFOMT have a singing competition! Who will win, and will new feelings be revealed?  *was "Will you sing or not" ON HIATUS


**My OC will not be romantically involved with anyone, she'll just be meddling. My OC does not have the same eyes as me, but she has my personality. :D Enjoy! This will be told from third person POV, kk? It will have all the characters in Sunshine Islands, Tot, FoMT. **

**I know that LatteCurlz and MidnightxMusic have made a story like this, but I promised my reviewers for the story The Matchmaker this story in late July/early August. I even featured a sneak peak idea for it in that same story, and trust me, I DID NOT COPY THEM! I've had idea for a while. No offense to LatteCurlz and MidnightxMusic, I love their stories!**

**PLEASE READ THE PARAGRAPH ABOVE! Disclaimer: I really own nothing!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sunshine Islands...<span>_

It was a typical day on the Sunshine Islands. People were doing there regular schedules and such. Vaughn and Julia were no exception. They were having their annual argument when Chelsea burst into the shop. Her hair was everywhere, and there was a tear trail leaking off her face. Her sapphire eyes were red as a stop sign.

"Chels! What happened?" Julia rushed to her best friend while the animal dealer stood awkwardly in the corner.

"He did it again Jules..." Chelsea cried.

"Chelsea, why don't you just dump him?

"I c-can't! I l-love him..."

As if on cue, Will ran into the room. "My fair maiden!" Will panted. "I must say, I am terribly sorry! Please give me a second chance!"

Chelsea opened her mouth to reply to be cut off by Vaughn.

"Are you sure this is the _second _chance that she's given you?"

"What?"

"H-He's right!" Julia exclaimed. "You've been cheating for at least five.

"Thanks, that m-makes m-me feel b-better!" Chelsea cried.

"The point is, STOP CHEATING ON CHELSEA AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Julia screamed.

Cowering in fear, Will ran as fast as he could to his boat.

"T-thanks Julia...You too Vaughn..." Chelsea smiled for the first time in weeks. "I'll just be heading on my way-"

"No, Chels, what if Will tries to go to your ranch? You are staying _here_!" Julia dictated.

Chelsea sighed. There was no use fighting Julia. "Sure...Thank you two so much."

"It was nothing," Vaughn said, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Aww! Is my Vaughnie smiling?" Julia cooed .

"Shut up!" Vaughn yelled, slamming the door.

Julia just shook her head knowingly, leading the confused Chelsea to her room.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mineral Town...<span>_

"Okay, maybe he'll get a hint of why I'm here," Karen whispered to herself. "After all, tomorrow _is _the fireworks! We always go together! And maybe...I'll confess my feelings." Did she just make herself blush? Karen felt foolish now.

"Hey Karen!" A voice said. She turned around happily to see her best friend from childhood.

"Hi Jack!" Karen said happily.

"Guess what happened?" Jack asked.

"You got Gray to be your friend?" Karen gasped mockingly.

"Nah, Ann asked me to the fireworks!"

"She...did?"

"Yep. She asked me while I was visiting her at the goddess pond."

"What for?"

"Oh, just to give her a gift."

"I see." Karen had no idea that she wasn't the only girl to receive gifts. Was Jack playing with all of them? He came by everyday to give Karen wine. It was only natural that Karen had developed feelings for her friend over the years. She had never thought that Jack had befriended other people.

"Good luck then." Karen said curtly, trying to remain calm, and she ran away and didn't look back.

_What was that? Karen seemed out of it today. Oh well, time for my daily round of gifts to all the villagers! _Jack thought obliviously, running toward the town.

* * *

><p><em><span>Waffle Town...<span>_

Kathy was deep in thought, thinking about the different couples. _Where did the couples go wrong? _

"Hi Kathy!" Molly called, walking in.

"Hey Mols! How are you?"

"Me and Chase are having a date today."

"You...and Chase?"

Molly laughed lightheartedly. "Why do you act so surprised whenever I say that? We've been dating for a while."

"I don't know. The idea just...sends shudders."

"I will never understand you Kat." Molly laughed, shaking her head.

_I won't understand you either. _Kathy thought. _Where did things go wrong?_

"HELLO!" Luke screamed, kicking down the door with Selena holding his hand.

Kathy face palmed, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Luke and Molly glance at each other for a second. They both had sad faces. But they quickly put on masks for their dates.

_Oh I understand, they're still not over each other. _Kathy thought, as Chase came to get Molly while Luke glared at him. _Ugh, I'm gonna have to do something, don't I?_

* * *

><p><em><span>The next day, Somewhere in the world...<span>_

Carissa looked at the computer. _Where are they? _She thought, turning up her music.

"Hello!" Julia's face came on the screen. "I've had a tough day."

"Tell me about it!" Kathy exclaimed, "Couples in my town suck!"

"I know right?" Karen showed up on the screen "My childhood crush is after Ann!"

"Ouch! Did this really happen? 'Cause Chelsea is over at my house. Her boyfriend cheated on her _again_!"

"Geez..._That's what you get when you let your heart-" _Carissa sang.

"What are you doing?" Karen interuppted.

"Singing. It kinda goes with your problems."

"OOOH! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Julia shrieked.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"We can hold a singing competition! With all of our towns! We can go to Waffle Town!" Julia shrieked.

"Great idea Julia! I'll get my town ready!" Kathy yelled, logging out.

"I'll come and teach Ann a lesson!" Karen laughed, logging out.

"I'll be there too Julia." Carissa smiled at her friend. Her black hair with red streaks looked less deadly. "To be a host."

"Great! See you!" Julia said, and Carissa and Julia logged out.

* * *

><p>Everyone from their villages was here. There was confused voices, that all fell silent as the four girls stepped on the stage.<p>

"Attention everyone!" Carissa yelled. "I'm Carissa, your host. This will be a singing competition, and you can sing solo, or a duet."

"Wait, do we have to sing? A voice called from the crowd."

"No, but if your town wants to win the competition, you will." Carissa smiled. "So who wants to go first?"

There was a silence. Carissa's blue eyes pierced the crowd. "Chelsea, come on up!"

"Say what?" Chelsea shrieked, as she was being dragged on the stage.


End file.
